Academy Inazuma
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Una escuela prestigiosa donde solo admiten alumnos con talentos, gracias por la ayuda a: Shimori Matsumoto, Timeless fantasist, Nao-chan16, Yuko-96, Amelia Marie Barton, Valen mizukoshi y Shion-kishimoto-Kun!, clara nishisawa, Laura excla.


**Hellooooo! E vuelto aquí trayendo otro fic -.- de nombre Magic Academy, espero que os guste, y le gradezco a ****Valen Mizukoshi, Nao-chan16, Timeless Fantasist, Shion-Kishimoto-Kun, Shimori Matsumoto, Amelia Marie Barton, Yuko-96**** Gracias por su ayuda! Y sin mas aquí el disclaimer**

**Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a level 5 que se esmeran en hacernos sufrir T.T**

**Prologo**

La chica caminaba de un lado a otro, viendo a cada segundo su reloj de muleca y maldiciendo por lo bajo a su impuntual hermana, la peli negra estaba segura de que esa chica siempre se levantaba temprano pero ahora simplemente no, y eso la hacia enojar, sus orbes azules reflejaban enojo y desesperación, la oji azulina se sentó en el césped verde de la enorme institución, acomodándose su falda de color verde limón, su blusa blanca y su cinta de color verde oscuro, cerro los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, esperaba que sus amigas y ellas llegaran pronto.

En alguna parte de la ciudad una chica de cabello café claro hasta la cintura y de ojos color azul cielo, tez blanca y de baja estatura corría a todo lo que daban sus pies, miro su celular y vio la hora, era muy tarde!, la chica seguía corriendo, se había quedado dormida ya que en la noche estuvo ayudando a su primo con un reporte, y se la avían pasado toda la noche en eso, además de que como estaba adormilada había puesto el reloj a las 7:00 de la noche!, era su primer día con sus amigas y se despertaba tarde.

Llego a la estación de trenes donde se quedaría de ver con sus amigas, busco con sus ojos azulinos a sus amigas y al fon dio con ellas, corrió en dirección hacia ellas y las saludo

-Y porque la tardanza?-pregunto una chica de cabello rizado amarrado en dos coletas, de color castaño oscuro, unos lindos ojos verdes, de tez blanca , y de 1,65 de estatura

-Pues me quede dormida-dijo la castaña

-demasiado raro-dijo esta vez una chica de cabello castaño hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, liso, y algunas mechas de color morado oscuro, unos brillantes ojos de un lindo tono esmeralda, piel pálida y de estatura media

-Muy cierto Naomi-hablo una chica de cabello negro hasta el cuello y liso, el flequillo al lado izquierdo, reflejos azules y unos profundos ojos de color azul eléctrico

-Bueno, bueno dejemos la charla porque ahí viene el tren-dijo una chica de cabello negro, liso hasta la cintura, media 1,65, sus ojos eran de color café claro, y de buen cuerpo

-tienes razon valen-dijo esta vez una chica de cabello negro con un par de mechas azules, ojos de un tono azul intenso, y su piel morena

-en el tren nos cuentas porque tardaste-dijo una chica de cabello lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros de color negro, unos brillantes ojos de color negro, su piel clara y de estatura 1,65

-Tu hermana debe estar esperándonos con mucha desesperación-dijo una chica de cabellos rojizos en rulitos, dos mechones estilo natsumi y unos brillantes ojos verde esmeralda

El tren paso en frente de ellas y las 7 chicas se subieron al tren. Después de solo 10 minutos llegaron a un enorme colegio, con un bello jardín, y en las escalinatas de este, la chica de pelo negro y ojos azul cielo estaba caminando de un lado a otro comiéndose sus uñas, las chicas corrieron hacia ella y le llamaron la atención con un grito

-Alf!-gritaron las siete a lo cual la aludida giro su cabeza viendo a las chicas que corrían en dirección hacia ella, la chica dio un suspiro de alivio al verlas, y las saludo

-Al fin llegan-dijo la chica que al parecer su nombre era Alf

-Si, lamentamos la tardanza-dijo la chica de cabello rizado y castaño

-no te preocupes Yuko-dijo la peli negra-pero porque tardaron tanto, saben muy bien que el director de aquí es muy estricto-dijo la oji azulina

-fue mi culpa, lo siento-se disculpo la castaña de ojos azules

-Tu lía?, se supone que te levantas temprano o al menos eso me dijiste-

-lo que pasa es que puse mal el despertador-dijo la chica apenada

-Bueno no importa, vamos rápido por sus horarios solo faltan 4 minutos-dijo la chica a lo cual las demás asintieron y se fueron corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela, una escuela prestigiosa y la única de magia, en la cual solo admitían alumnos con talentos para la magia.

Las chicas llegaron a una oficina encontrándose con el director quien estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de su escritorio, dirigió su mirada profunda hacia las chicas-Adelante-dijo, las ocho chicas pasaron

-Ellas son las nuevas estudiantes, director-dijo la peli negra

-Muy bien, llegan un poco tarde, pero aquí tienen sus horarios-dijo el profesor tomando unos papeles-cada una estará en clases distintas, ya que sus talentos son esas clases-dijo el director-veamos, Yuko Fujiwara-dijo el profesor viendo los papeles, la chica de cabello rizado y castaño paso adelante y tomo el pale viendo todo, las clases normales eran hechizo, historia de la magia, Transformaciones y las normales, pero las especiales eran Pociones, Zoología y herbolaria, y cada estudiante era mejor en cada materia-Naomi Akatsuki-dijo y la chica castaña con mechas moradas paso y tomo el papel-Hoshiri Tatsumaki-dijo y paso la chica de cabello negro y de ojos azul eléctrico-Valen Mizukoshi-dijo y la chica de ojos café claro paso y tomo el papel-Shion Kishimoto-la chica de cabello negro y de mechas azules paso y tomo el papel-Amelia Barton-la chica de cabellos rojizos paso y repitió el cato de las demás-Shimori Matsumoto-la chica de pelo negro y de ojos de igual color repitió el mismo acto-Lia Takanashi-La castaña de ojos azules paso y repitió el mismo acto.

Todas salieron de la oficina viendo sus horarios y luego dirigieron su mirada a el reloj de enfrente, las chicas observaron detenidamente

-QUE TARDE!-gritaron y salieron a la velocidad de la luz, solo faltaba dos minutos para comienzo de la reunión y si llegan tarde, tiene baja de puntos, y en su primer dia de clases no podían permitir tal cosa, llegaron justo a tiempo, cuando las puertas de el gran salón se cerraban, y de ahí comenzó la reunión de bienvenida, la cual como todas era muy aburrida, pasaron media hora sentados escuchando el mismo discurso, diciendo a los integrantes nuevos su bienvenida y a los otros que simplemente mejoraran, fue cuando por fin acabo dejando que todos salieran, para suerte de todos después de la reunión tenían una hora libre

-Ya que tenemos una hora libre, será perfecto para que conozcan a unos amigos míos y luego vayamos a la tienda de mascotas-dijo la peli negra

-Para que a la tienda de mascotas?-preguntaron a la vez todas

-Todos los alumnos deben tener una mascota-dijo

-Y tu tienes alguna?-pregunto Naomi

-Si, verdad Kura-dijo Alf a lo cual un pequeño perro con aspecto de peluche y de un tono negro llego-Ella es mi mascota-dijo

-pero que linda-dijeron Yuko y Lía acariciando al bello animal, como cualquier amante de los animales

-Es muy linda-dijo shimori viendo a la mascota

-Y donde queda?-pregunto Hoshiri

-solo seguiremos un camino que les mostrare, pero ahora vamos a presentarles a mis amigos-dijo

-Bien, bien pero no nos jales-dijo Mia

Llegaron a una de la mesa, donde ahí se encontraban varios chicos, las chicas llegaron y la peli negra las saludo

-Hola chicos-

-Hola Alf-todos fijaron su vista en las nuevas chicas

-Prima?-se escucho la voz de Endo quien poso su vista en Valen

-Endo?-analizo todo y salto a abrazar a el castaño

-De donde la conoces?-pregunto un peli verde

-Ella es mi prima-dijo Endo, a lo cual valen solo asintió con la cabeza

-Primo?-después de analizar todo, Naomi fijo su vista en un peli rojo de ojos jade, este giro la cabeza y lo único que pudo decir

-Naomi?-dijo el peli rojo viendo a su prima

-Hiro-kun!-la chica repitió el acto y se lanzo contra el oji jade

-Al parecer a ellos no es necesario que se los presente-dijo la peli negra

-nop-dijeron ambas

-bien, como sabrán esta es una escuela de magia ¿verdad?-

-si-asintieron todas

-Bien, solo era para recordarles, pero bueno ellos son…-la peli negra presento a cada chico ante la chicas

-Bien, ahora que todos se han presentado, vamos a la tienda de mascotas!-dijo la peli negra todo el equipo se paro de sus lugares y fueron tras la oji azul

**Este es mi increíble y fabuloso prologo (¿) ya se que no lo es, por cierto estuvo demasiado aburrido el comienzo, pero es solo el prologo donde usteden se presentan, sin mas me despido de ustedes, bye bye cuídense y besoss! De menos un review, acepto sugerencias, criticas constructivas, ideas, tomatazos, manzanazos, platanazos, limonazos, naranjazos, en fin cualquier cosa que quieran lanzarme por tan pésimo prologo, y sin mas ya me voy. **


End file.
